Eternal Love
by twilighterke
Summary: Bella & Edward ... story starts just before graduation, the start of their eternal life together ... how it should have been I'm bad at summaries - R&R Original Pairings! now rated T, later M
1. Lonely sunny morning

**This story takes p****lace around the last months before graduation.**

**This is my first fanfiction, It's just a try – out. ****Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Myers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 1**

**BELLA**

I woke up when I felt the sunshine on my face. There used to be a time when that caused instant happiness for me, but now I could only think an internal swear and I kept my eyes closed for a while. I knew he wasn't there. I didn't feel his cold, safe arms wrapped around me. I knew that, when I opened my eyes, there wouldn't be two topaz eyes looking back.

I sighed, why today? Today is our anniversary and Edward had a big surprise planned (much to my dislike off course). I sighed and swore again, out loud this time. Charlie was already gone, and he would not return before tomorrow afternoon (something with fishing at La Push I presume …) and I had been looking forward to a day in Edwards arms, without Charlies glaring looks. He still hasn't forgotten my recent zombie status and following three days disappearance to Italy (he still didn't know I went to Italy though, and I wasn't planning on telling him that). Even now he had asked the neighbours to keep an eye on the house, especially for shiny Volvo owners. Little did he now that Edward could return his car home and be back at my place in less then 10 minutes, I smiled.

Charlie had also given Edward and me an hour long preach about not sleeping together while he was gone, or he would personally kill us with his police gun. That's another thing Charlie doesn't know about (dating a vampire sure causes lot's of secrets), since Italy, Edward has spent almost every night in my room, I think Charlie wouldn't survive if he knew that (not that we were doing things he wouldn't approve, but he would sure presume that)

I rolled my eyes, I was looking forward to this day all week (the me-and-Edward-being-alone-part, not the surprise part), too bad he couldn't stay when the sun was out … but what if the neighbours had seen him? _"well, this is my boyfriend, you've seen him around, you might have noticed that he glitters. It's just something he does in the sun. Don't worry about it …" _I sighed, it was better this way, but it would be a long day ….

**EDWARD**

I left Bella's room very early this morning, to hide in the nearby woods. Alice had warned me for the sunny day that today would be, but I wasn't disappointed, the weather was perfect for the plan that I had in mind.

It keeps surprising me that today is our anniversary, and that she's still alive. I had been on my best control ever and her clumsiness hadn't been fatal (yet), I chuckled.

I didn't expect myself to have so much self – control, I love her so much, I love her heartbeat, her blush, her smell … I let my mind wander for a while … she truly is my Tua Cantante … if it was up to me she would remain human for a long time, but I knew about the deal she had made with Carlisle. After graduation, it's going to happen … I'm not going to agree with it, but I know I will love her forever, vampire or human.

I sighed, would she be awake now? Why can't I read her mind just for this moment … I would give anything to see her face when she goes downstairs …


	2. suprise number one

**This story takes place around the last months before graduation.**

**This is my first fanfiction, It's just a try – out. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 2**

**BELLA**

When I finally got out of bed, I noticed a small letter on my desk, I smiled and read it quickly:

_Good morning love,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there with you, _

_Alice had warned me for the sunshine, so I left early._

_I had some planning to do for today also … _

_Now go downstairs, but close your eyes when you go down the stairs_

_breakfast time for the human!_

_See you soon!_

_Ps: take care of my heart, I've left it with you_

_Pps: please don't fall off the stairs, it would really ruin my surprise_

_PPps: when you're done eating, take a long shower, Alice will be there with clothes_

_PPPps: I love you …_

I smiled and whispered "I love you too" and went downstairs.

I closed my eyes, this was going to be a challenge, I can't even walk straight with my eyes open. Somehow I managed to get downstairs without falling. I smelled something very sweet. When I opened my eyes I gasped, the whole room was filled with flowers of all sorts. Each bundle of flowers had a card with a text on it, written in my Edwards beautiful handwriting. I started reading the cards: some explained the meaning of the flowers, others were poems or sweet texts. I truly was amazed, and I wondered when he had smuggled all those flowers inside.

I walked over to the kitchen, reading the cards on my way. I wished he was here now, I wouldn't stop kissing him! When I arrived at the kitchen, I saw a plate, Edward had made pancakes, how did he know that was my favourite breakfast? When I looked closer, I saw he had written a message in chocolate on it.

_Surprised? I hope so … sorry but I have spent money on you, please don't be mad … hope you like it anyway. Enjoy your pancakes! I love you! Ps: although you like cold things, put this in the oven, it tastes better that way!_

I laughed out loud when I read that last sentence, and I warmed my pancakes. When I finished, the bell rang and Alice came in. At least, I thought it was Alice, because the only thing I could see was a small blurry person jumping up and down and yelling "Barbie Bella time!" every once in a while. She told me to take a shower and she would be there in half an hour to do my hair.

When I got dragged upstairs by Alice (she said I was too slow) and got in the bathroom I saw a post – it hanging on the mirror, I quickly read it.

_My love,_

_Enjoy your shower_

_Don't let Alice overdo, _

_You're the most beautiful girl I know!_

_See you soon!_

_Ps: I love you_

_Pps: if Alice gets a bit over the top, just decide to go bring Jacob a visit, that really annoys her_

_PPps: I wish I was with you ..._

I grinned widely and blushed because of the last line and got into the shower…

**EDWARD**

Finally, Alice was at the house, I heard her mumbling something of exaggerating brother when she saw the flowers, but when I saw Bella's beaming face trough her mind I suddenly wanted to do a happy dance, she liked my surprise!

I heard Bella showering and Alice was going upstairs I really wanted to stay hidden in the woods and listen in on her and Alice, but I only had till noon to get my next surprise ready, so I took off.

**ALICE**

I got really annoyed when the future went blank, Bella must have decided to visit La Push. I really hate those mutts!!

I had to rely on my other vampire senses, so when I heard Bella getting out of the shower I burst into the room and I cried out "time to do my magic!". I've seen what's going to happen today, and this day has to be perfect for her!


	3. getting ready

**This story takes place around the last months before graduation.**

**This is my first fanfiction, It's just a try – out. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part ****3**

**BELLA**

I sighed when I saw Alice bursting in, I'd just have to endure it because there was no way I could convince Alice otherwise. She showed me what I was going to wear, and I must admit, I really liked it. That was until I saw the underwear, it was lacy en very see – trough. I gave Alice a very angry look, but the only thing she said was "you'll thank me one day!" I wonder what she meant with that and started to think about Edward, my thoughts drifted off and the last thing I heard Alice say was: "oh and by the way, I updated your underwear drawer and threw away everything I didn't like", I sighed, there was no way in denying Alice something, can't wait until I'm with Edward ... with that, a memory of a few months ago drifted into my mind...

_FLASHBACK_

_We were sitting in biology together when I saw the date, It was the 4__th__ of April. I nudged Edward with a light touch (otherwise I'd be the one who'd be hurt) and whispered in his ear "today is the day you started to talk to me again last year" and gave him a kiss right next to his ear. He looked at me with a smile, "you remember that?" he asked, "how could I forget" I replied gazing in his eyes. Our moment was then ended abruptly when mister Banner asked Edward a question and we couldn't talk any further._

_It was only at lunch I started thinking about the date again. Alice asked us why she hasn't seen us celebrating our one year anniversary yet. I saw Edward giving her a glaring look and knew immediately why, it isn't really our first anniversary, not with those months where he left me ... I cringed at the remembrance and forced my thoughts back to the present. Edward had seen the painful look on my face and held me a little closer while glaring even more to Alice. I looked at him and asked "so why haven't we?", Edward looked back at me in surprise, "you want to celebrate our anniversary?". "why not?" I replied, "We do love each other unconditionally for almost a year?". He beamed at me, but then he asked "almost?". I smiled at him and replied, "today is the day you started talking to me again, I only started loving you after that night in Port Angeles, so our anniversary is on April 12". He smiled and gazed into my eyes and replied "It was a bit harder for me to believe I loved you, it took me a little longer, it was only when we went to the meadow I realised I loved you so much" he then kissed me. We only stopped kissing when I had to breathe. I looked at him and said, "so, April 16 it is then?"_

I smiled when I got back to the present, and I really wanted to see Edward now. Alice was almost done with my hair and make – up and I really liked it. It was very natural and I could still see me underneath it. I put on the underwear after that and then slipped into the blue dress. Alice gave me a sweater and dark blue flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was stunning! (**link on profile for Hair and dress**). I started to wonder what the next surprise would be ...

EDWARD

I ran to my house to pick up my clothes and all the other stuff I needed today, then I took my Volvo and I went to the mall to pick up my orders. The lady at the shop recognised me and wished me good luck with my plans. When I read her mind I heard she really meant it. I loaded all the stuff into the car and took off to my destination. I set everything the way I liked it and put on my suit (**I haven't found a picture of the suit I see in my mind, imagine something Simon Baker as Patrick Jane in the mentalist would wear – pic on profile)**. Now all I could do is wait for the woman of my dreams to arrive ...

ALICE

When I saw the look in Bella's eyes I started jumping up and down "you like it!", I exclaimed. Then we went off to my Porsche. Before we took off I made sure she had her present with her (the best present ever for Edward if you ask me) en then asked, in my British chauffeur accent, "where to Madam?". She looked back at me in confusion and asked if I didn't know. I explained why I really didn't (in our family we all have secret places where we go to if we want to be alone. If we really wanted to, we could follow each other's scents, but we see that as an invasion of our privacy). Then we took off and Bella led me to a road, at the end of the road was a trail. Edwards Volvo was already parked there, and I parked next to him. We got out of the car and I saw there was a message for me behind the windscreen wiper.

_Alice,_

_Can you please follow my scent with Bella on your back?_

_You know where to leave her._

_Thanks a lot for helping_

_Edward._

_PS: please tell her I love her_


	4. the meadow prt 1

**This story takes place around the last months before graduation.**

**This is my first fanfiction, It's just a try – out. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part ****4**

ALICE

Bella was glad when she heard she didn't have to hike all the way to the meadow. She blushed deeply when I told her Edward really loves her so much, she told me that she couldn't wait to see him. She hopped smoothly on my back and we took off. Edwards scent was easy to follow and after 5 minutes we reached the place I would leave Bella on her own. I wished her good luck and took off ... I was almost home when I got a new vision, I gasped, OMG! It will be hard not to tell anyone. I grinned widely and went to look for my Jasper who was all alone in the house ...

BELLA

I was a bit confused when Alice dropped me off in the forest instead of the meadow. But when I saw another letter from Edward I was reassured.

_Love,_

_You're very close to me ..._

_Follow the roses ..._

_Kiss,_

_Edward_

_P.S. I love you_

_P.P.S. don't worry, the thorns have been removed from the roses ... no accidents _

I smiled, I really couldn't wait any longer to see him. I picked up the first roses and smelled them, there was a little card attached at the third rose, it said: _"three roses - I love you"_. I walked further and gathered all the roses on my way, the ninth rose also had a card _"9 roses – we'll be together forever"_ I walked further when I saw a whole bouquetof roses lyingon the ground. Again, there was a little card attached _"99 roses – I will love you all the days of my life". _I walked further, the closer I got to the meadow, the more excited I became. When I finally arrived at the meadow, Edward was nowhere to be seen. I did saw a picnic blanket on the ground and a little barbeque. I smiled, barbeque food was my favourite. When I walked further I saw a rose on the picnic basket, _"108 roses - meaning: for me to know, for you to find out, see you very soon, love!"_. I wondered what that meant and walked still was no sign of Edward, being alone in the meadow brought back bad memories and my thoughts drifted off to Laurent. I shivered and jumped when I felt cold arms wrapped around me ...


End file.
